


Best Seat on the Council

by chainsawdog



Series: Smut Collection [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinlan thinks it's a good idea to break into the Council chambers during the middle of the night. He drags Obi-Wan along with him - and Obi-Wan follows eagerly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Seat on the Council

**Author's Note:**

> They're both over 18 - Obi-Wan is 20 and Quinlan is 22.

“Quinlan, we’re gonna get caught,” Obi-Wan said, looking around nervously.  
  
Quinlan was trying to open the door to the Council Chambers. He grinned at Obi-Wan. “No we won’t,” he said. “Just relax.”  
  
It was the middle of the night, and Quinlan had woken Obi-Wan up with the promise of an adventure. They weren’t together at the Temple frequently; Tholme and Qui-Gon were away from the Temple more often than not, and their Padawans with them.  
  
Quinlan had been teasing him earlier with kisses and murmured promises. He’d straddled Obi-Wan, brushing his lips against Obi-Wan’s jaw, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth, rolling his hips and torturing Obi-Wan.  
  
Before Obi-Wan had been able to do anything, however, Quinlan had stood up. Holding out his hand, he helped Obi-Wan to his feet and said; “I have an idea.”  
  
Obi-Wan pressed his lips together in a straight line. He shifted from foot to foot as Quinlan fiddled with the lock. He was worried, but he was also excited. Quinlan was always full of ideas, sometimes ideas that Obi-Wan enjoyed immensely.  
  
The lock clicked and the door slid open. Quinlan got to his feet and bowed, sweeping his arm dramatically. The chambers were empty, and Obi-Wan crept into the room, looking around. He felt as though one of the Masters would appear at any moment. Quinlan expertly locked the door behind them. He stalked over to Obi-Wan, a wicked grin on his face. Putting his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips, he pulled Obi-Wan to him.  
  
Quinlan bent his head to kiss Obi-Wan, his lips soft, his tongue greedy. Obi-Wan moaned against him, his hips jerking forward. Quinlan placed one hand on the small of Obi-Wan’s back and with his other hand ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, then tugged on Obi-Wan’s braid.  
  
Obi-Wan reached up to touch Quinlan’s cheek, brushing his thumb against Quinlan’s tattoo. He stood on his tiptoes to kiss Quinlan, who was a head taller than him.  
  
Quinlan hooked his hand beneath Obi-Wan’s thigh and pulled Obi-Wan’s leg up next to his hip. He kissed Obi-Wan hungrily, leaning forward, dipping Obi-Wan back. His lips moved to Obi-Wan’s neck, and Obi-Wan exposed his throat to let Quinlan bite it. Obi-Wan let out a soft whimper, clutching Quinlan’s back with curled fingers. Quinlan sucked on Obi-Wan’s skin, leaving light bruises. He grinned against Obi-Wan and let Obi-Wan’s leg drop.  
  
Squeezing Obi-Wan’s thigh, he asked, “Having fun?”  
  
“Y-yes,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Quinlan tugged on Obi-Wan’s braid and smiled. Obi-Wan’s cheeks went red, and he glanced away.  
  
“You ever think you’ll get a seat on the Council?” Quinlan asked.  
  
He trailed his fingers down Obi-Wan’s arm, then took his hand. Kissing Obi-Wan’s knuckles, Quinlan looked at him slyly.  
  
“I hope so,” Obi-Wan replied.  
  
Quinlan walked past him, pulling on his hand so Obi-Wan had to follow. He dragged Obi-Wan to the window. Pressing his hand to the transparisteel, Quinlan looked out on the Coruscant cityscape. His thumb rubbed the back of Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan watched him, waiting.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Quinlan blinked, then glanced at Obi-Wan. “Ah,” he said. “Nothing.”  
  
He kissed Obi-Wan gently, his hand cupping Obi-Wan’s cheek. Obi-Wan sighed into the kiss, his thumb tucked into Obi-Wan’s waistband. Quinlan brushed his lips against Obi-Wan’s cheek, then nibbled at his earlobe.  
  
Trailing kisses along Obi-Wan’s jaw, Quinlan held onto the back of Obi-Wan’s neck and pulled Obi-Wan closer. Obi-Wan rubbed himself against Quinlan, grunting.  
  
Quinlan smiled. “Eager, aren’t you?”  
  
“Quinlan…” Obi-Wan whimpered. “Please…”  
  
Quinlan pulled Obi-Wan’s tunic over his head, and nipped at his throat. He trailed kisses along Obi-Wan’s shoulder, sucking and biting, his warm hands on Obi-Wan’s waist. He placed his lips to Obi-Wan’s throat, flicking his tongue and sucking at his skin. Obi-Wan put his hands on Quinlan’s shoulders, closing his eyes and letting out a soft moan. He arched his back, desperately rubbing himself against Quinlan. Quinlan ran his nails down Obi-Wan’s spine, drawing a groan from him.  
  
“You could take a seat,” Quinlan said, kissing the corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth. “Have your own Council seat.”  
  
Obi-Wan paused, searching Quinlan’s face. “I… uh…”  
  
“We’re already in here, Obi-Wan,” Quinlan said in a husky voice. His hand ventured between Obi-Wan’s legs, and Obi-Wan shuddered, letting out a sharp breath. Quinlan grinned, rubbing his hand against Obi-Wan’s cock. “Do you want to stop?”  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, his braid swinging.  
  
“Take a seat, Obi-Wan,” Quinlan ordered, and Obi-Wan hurried to obey.  
  
Quinlan rested his hands on Obi-Wan’s thighs and leaned forward to kiss him. He squeezed Obi-Wan’s thighs as his lips pressed against the hollow of Obi-Wan’s throat. Then he dipped his head to flick his tongue against Obi-Wan’s nipple. Obi-Wan whimpered, bucking his hips upwards.  
  
“Patience, Obi-Wan,” Quinlan smiled.  
  
He got to his knees, spreading Obi-Wan’s legs, and trailed kisses along Obi-Wan’s stomach. Obi-Wan’s stomach muscles clenched, and he bit his lip, stifling a moan.  
  
Quinlan pulled Obi-Wan’s cock out of his pants and stroked it, smiling up at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was already hard; eager and willing at Quinlan’s touch. Quinlan licked Obi-Wan with a broad, flat tongue, watching his face as Obi-Wan moaned with pleasure.  
  
“You like that?” Quinlan asked.  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Obi-Wan breathed. He was trying to keep still, but he couldn’t stop himself from rocking his hips into Quinlan’s hand.  
  
Quinlan wrapped his lips around Obi-Wan’s cock, flicking his tongue and circling it around the tip. He teased Obi-Wan with his mouth, his free hand splayed against Obi-Wan’s stomach, holding him still.  
  
Obi-Wan’s fingers gripped the arms of the chair as Quinlan’s head bobbed up and down between his legs. His head rolled back and his hips bucked upwards, his cock throbbing in Quinlan’s mouth.  
  
“Quin,” he moaned. “Yes, oh, _yes!_ ”  
  
Quinlan dug his fingers into Obi-Wan’s thighs as he buried his face in Obi-Wan’s groin, trying to ignore his own erection as he brought Obi-Wan to the edge. Obi-Wan rolled his hips, bucking into Quinlan’s mouth, breathing heavily through his nose as he tried not to cry out. He was still worried about someone walking in on them.  
  
Quinlan flicked his tongue along Obi-Wan’s cock, hitting the sensitive spot just below the head. Obi-Wan thrust into Quinlan, moaning loudly. Before he could come, Quinlan pulled his head away and smiled up at Obi-Wan.  
  
Panting, Obi-Wan looked down at him. “W-what are you doing?”  
  
Holding Obi-Wan down with the Force, Quinlan discarded his clothes, taking a bottle of lube from his pocket. Obi-Wan watched him breathlessly, caught off-guard as he always was by Quinlan’s body. His swirling yellow tattoos traced intricate patterns across firm muscles. When they trained together, Obi-Wan found it hard not to stare.  
  
Quinlan placed two fingers beneath Obi-Wan’s chin and kissed him, his other hand resting against Obi-Wan’s neck. Then he helped Obi-Wan to his feet and turned him around. Quinlan sat down, pulling Obi-Wan into his lap.  
  
“What do you think?” he asked, grinning. “Best seat on the Council?”  
  
Obi-Wan leaned forward, kissing Quinlan’s neck and shoulder, rolling his hips to rub himself against Quinlan. Quinlan’s cock was hard; thick and enticing and pressing against Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s breath was hot on his skin, his mouth wet and eager, his hands clutching Quinlan’s shoulders. Quinlan wet his fingers and reached around Obi-Wan. He leaned into him as Quinlan rubbed his fingers against Obi-Wan’s asshole.  
  
“Oh, yes,” he moaned, pressing his ass onto Quinlan’s hand.  
  
Quinlan slipped a finger inside Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan bit down on his shoulder, moaning against Quinlan’s skin. Quinlan slipped another finger inside of him and crooked them, moving them in and out and drawing small whimpers from Obi-Wan.  
  
Quinlan pulled Obi-Wan up and took hold of his own cock. He pressed it against Obi-Wan’s asshole. Quinlan tried to go slowly, aware that he was bigger than average. Obi-Wan was impatient, pushing his hips down and trying to take all of Quinlan at once. Quinlan gripped Obi-Wan’s hips, his fingers leaving red impressions on Obi-Wan’s skin.  
  
“Slowly, Obi-Wan,” Quinlan said gently.  
  
Obi-Wan grunted, rolling his hips, sinking down into Quinlan’s lap with a determined expression on his face. Quinlan thrust into him, smiling wickedly.  
  
“Fuck!” Obi-Wan shouted.  
  
Quinlan leaned back into the chair, holding onto Obi-Wan’s waist. Obi-Wan rode him slowly, arching his back, his hands gripping Quinlan’s thighs. Quinlan rested his head on the back of the chair, his hips bucking in time with Obi-Wan’s, his eyes tightly shut. Obi-Wan clenched his ass, rolling his hips and nearly sobbing with pleasure.  
  
“Obi-Wan…” Quinlan moaned.  
  
He pulled Obi-Wan closer, wrapping his arms around him and digging his fingers into Obi-Wan’s back. He pounded into Obi-Wan aggressively, enjoying the shouts and moans that escaped him. Obi-Wan clutched at his shoulders, bouncing on Quinlan’s cock, shouting his name.  
  
Quinlan swore as he rocked his hips, Obi-Wan’s cock rubbing against his stomach. Quinlan had a few lovers, but Obi-Wan was his favourite. No one else said Quinlan’s name the same way, or bruised quite as easily, or were so willing to go along with Quinlan’s ideas. It was so easy to make him blush, too, with a sly comment or a knowing look.  
  
Obi-Wan pressed his mouth eagerly to Quinlan’s, his tongue pushing its way past Quinlan’s lips. Quinlan thrust into him, felt the vibrations of Obi-Wan’s moans against his lips. He swore, his hands on Obi-Wan’s waist again as he pulled Obi-Wan down, his hips bucking upwards and tugging on Obi-Wan’s bottom lip.  
  
They were a tangle of limbs; sweating and panting and moaning, a forehead pressed to a shoulder, lips on salty skin, teeth tugging and tongues swiping and fingers exploring. Quinlan moaned Obi-Wan’s name and Obi-Wan grunted, groaning, mouthing at Quinlan’s neck, his fingers in Quinlan’s mouth. Quinlan sucked on Obi-Wan’s fingers, running his tongue across them. Obi-Wan rocked his hips back and forth, pressed close to Quinlan.  
  
Obi-Wan threw his head back as he came, shouting; “Quinlan!”  
  
He came on Quinlan’s stomach, hips rolling, his thumb hooked in the corner of Quinlan’s mouth, his other hand clenching Quinlan’s shoulder. When Quinlan clenched his teeth, Obi-Wan ran his thumb along Quinlan’s bottom lip. He pulled Obi-Wan down hard as he came inside him, his hips jerking, his fingers digging into Obi-Wan’s hips.  
  
Obi-Wan kissed him deeply, holding Quinlan’s jaw with one hand as he rolled his hips slowly, whimpering against Quinlan’s lips. Then he stopped, resting his forehead against Quinlan’s and breathing heavily. Quinlan grinned, looking up into Obi-Wan’s eyes.  
  
“Worth it?” he asked.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded breathlessly. His face was red, and Quinlan ran a hand through his hair, spiking it. He kissed Obi-Wan on the nose.  
  
“You’re cute when you blush,” he commented.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced away, pushing off Quinlan and getting to his feet. He groaned as he dismounted, arching his back to stretch. He picked his and Quinlan’s clothes off the floor and tossed Quinlan’s to him. Quinlan watched Obi-Wan dress with an amused smile on his face, his chin resting on his hand, his elbow on the chair of the arm.  
  
“Aren’t you going to get dressed?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Quinlan rolled his eyes and got out of his seat. “I wonder whose seat we just fucked on,” he said. Pulling his pants on, he glanced at Obi-Wan. “I know it wasn’t Master Yoda’s.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rose in shock, and he crossed his arms. “I- uh…” but he couldn’t form the words.  
  
Quinlan ran a finger along the arm of the chair. He finished dressing, then grabbed Obi-Wan and pulled him close by the small of his back. After kissing Obi-Wan, Quinlan drew his head back, and said, “So what do you think?”  
  
“I – I don’t know,” Obi-Wan stuttered. “We should – we should probably leave.”  
  
“True,” said Quinlan. “But aren’t you curious?”  
  
“No, Quinlan,” Obi-Wan replied. He took hold of Quinlan’s hand and tugged on it. “Come on. We’ve already been here long enough, we should get back to our rooms.”  
  
With a smile, Quinlan allowed Obi-Wan to drag him out of the Council chambers. If either of them had believed in luck, they would have said it was lucky there was no one around as they hurried away from the chamber. Quinlan kissed Obi-Wan goodnight Obi-Wan with a smile on his face, then headed to his own room. Obi-Wan stood in the doorway for a moment before creeping back inside.


End file.
